


Bond that we share

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Men Crying, Near Death, Pool Sex, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Trauma, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Even if the sky does fall.Even if they take it all.There's no pain that I won't go through.Even if I have to die for you.And when all the fires burn.When everything is overturning.There's no thing that I won’t go through.Even if I have to die for you.Die For You by Starset
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Bond that we share

Winter had come to Artisan world, snow had covered the ground, turning everything white. Irangi Colorwing, rainbow-wind dragon artist and his mate Nevin, Artisan painter were taking a walk at outside. Tails intertwined. Irangi being wind dragon made him not feel cold, well, dragons could endure it but fire, ice, wind and water wouldn´t feel it.  
Irangi was shorted when on four but it didn´t bother them, Nevin nuzzled top of his head, smiling happily.

They got near forest area, hearing way too familiar sounds and soon apes, vanilla white came out, many soldiers and, two leaders and one commander, Raden Chillcurser. Nevin stepped front of Irangi, he wasn´t letting them take his mate. Raden then spoke " Well Artisan, we injected your artist made but he managed to return normal.... until now.. " he said, Nevin snarled, spreading his wings " Stand back, Irangi and let me show what happens when you mess with wrong dragon. " he snarled, commander let out sound of attack, Nevin roared, firing fireballs on them, Irangi went hide behind nearest tree, not one of forest. Leaders rushed toward Artisan but got slammed aside by hornbutt, hitting them on commander. Artisan hissed angrily, using his tail to hit other leader and soldier, both landing on second leader as Raden got up, running toward him until Nevin slapped him onto face with his claws, making him fall on his back, grunting of pain until he got back up. Irangi smiled, admiring that Nevin, being an painter could fight well.  
Rade runned toward him, trying to hit him, mace and horns clashed together for moment, Nevin avoided next swipe and rammed him up and behind him, making him land on leaders.

Nevin snarled, approaching them as they got up, Raden banged his shield, soon more apes leaped out of forest, some directly onto Nevin´s back " Nevin! " Irangi shouted, rushing to help, using wind breath to blast enemies off his mate. Nevin smiled until he bit down attacking soldier, tossing it away. Both lowered themselves as Dreadwings dropped bombs on them, releasing more of those pesky apes. Nevin flamed them, preventing them getting closer, slamming one onto tree. When Dreadwings were about drop four bombs both flied up before they hit the ground, releasing the apes.

Soon blast of wind hit few unlucky apes, Irangi landing afterwards with roar, using his tail to whip two front of him away. Irangi closed his eyes as more were dropped down behind him, turning around to whip first one who dared to move first. Breathing out wind to push some away as warning. Nevin admired his mate´s fighting, fact that he doesn´t want to fight didn´t meant that he couldn´t.

Apes started to then approach him, Irangi backed off until one of them leaped on him, trying to cling on his neck, Irangi flinged it away, headbutting other one back until they started to overhelm him. Nevin blasted fire on them, landing then " Irangi! Are you okay? " he asked as artist shook his body " Y-Yes... I think so. These guys are stubborn pests. " he said, Raden banged his shield, soon Death Hounds came out of forest.

Irangi hissed " Let´s show them what we can do! " he shouted, Nevin nodded, getting on four, like Irangi.

Hounds howled, charging toward them, Irangi have off sound, sounding like wind. Aiming his fangs on their heads swiftly to kill targets. Nevin bit one´s neck with one powerful bite, making blood burst on his face, roaring loudly, Irangi did the same. Raden couldn´t believe that two were actually fighting back so well. Irangi snarled, fighting the Hounds wildy, receiving some wounds return. Staggering back because them. One bit his found on hip, making Colorwing roar in pain, one bit his neck, making him collaps on down " IRANGI! " Nevin gasped, soon Hounds took him down too. Soon bigger Death Hound appeared, must be somekinda variant or alpha male. Raden laughed " You dragons thought we didn´t come prepared with plan B? Fools! " ape commander said, grinning. Irangi snarled until he dashed up, Hound leaped up and over him Nevin gasped, never he had seen Death Hound like this. Irangi turned back, look it into eyes, Nevin tried to get free but smaller Hounds bit him harder, making him wince, stopping it. Hound howled, making smaller ones attack Irangi, biting him, slamming him on ground, basically beating him up.

Nevin was in tears as he was forced to witness it. Irangi breathed heavily, his face was bleeding badly " Irangi.... " Nevin sobbed, ape commander laughed " What´s wrong little artist? Are you scared now? " he asked with mocking tone. Irangi was trembling until he collapsed on snow, his legs weren´t able to carry him anymore. But his mouth still worked " You banana eating bastard... " he snarled " I never fear banana eating bastard like you... " he snarled, Nevin stared him, he was still in tears. Raden narrowed his eyes " Don´t just stand there! Kill that fricking overgrown reptile! " ape shouted, banging his shield, Hounds moved once more, biting on Irangi " IRANGI! " Nevin screamed, trying to get free until ape leaders came to hold him still " You bastards! Let me go! " painter roared, struggling like hell to get free. Hounds finally let go of artist, dropping him on snow, he seemed to be out of game " How was that, artist? Had enough? " Raden asked, chuckling, walking over him " You´ll never beat me. " he said, Irangi looked up to him " I will never give up, either... " he rasped, Nevin looked Irangi, seeing him like that, bleeding and beated was terrifying. Chillcurser banged his shield. Soon bigger Death Hound bit onto Irangi´s throat, tossing him over its own body, landing neck first on more harder snow, apes laughed, cheering.

Nevin cried " IRANGI! " Raden looked him " Yes.. cry for your mate. Show how pathetic you are. " ape said, grinning. Irangi was shaking rapidly " He.. isn´t pathetic.... he is... my... my mate! " he managed to hiss out, Raden snorted, Hound picked then Irangi up from neck, starting to run toward tree that had sharp branch pointing out.

Soon, there was clear sound of impalement " IRANGI!! " Nevin roared, mutt had rammed painter onto that branch, hitting his side fatally. Raden laughed like maniac, Irangi snarled, roaring as he started to pull himself free, taking part of wood with him " What?! " everyone gasped, this so simple artist had spirit of dragon, of his ancestor, Windrider.

Irangi pulled the wood off his wound, tossing it away. Nevin was blinded with tears, artist tried to stand tall " I never give up... I am not only fighting to myself, but for my mate, for Nevin aswell! " he roared, painter smiled for bit, his Irangi was brave and stubborn. Raden glanced Nevin " Your mate, huh? " he then chuckled, big Hound moved to bite painter hard, making him roar " N-Nevin! " Irange rasped, almost losing his balance " Please stop! " he begged, seeing Artisan in pain, crying, to get himself free. Ape laughed " Surrender then! " he demanded, Nevin stared Chillcurser " Stop it! You horrible monster! " he roared " Irangi, just get out of here! " he finished, Hound bit harder, making him roar of agony.

Irangi gritted his fangs " Go! " Nevin begged, tears ran down " Please. Go. Don´t let them hurt you. " Irangi looked him then apes, Hound could kill painter with ease if he did wrong move. Raden laughed " Touching as this is, we should finish this. " he said, banging shield, bellowing apes attack Irangi.

Artist roared, breathing out wind, giving out sound of harsh wind. One Death Hound bit his impalement wound, making him roar in agony and fall over " Iran....gi... " Nevin breathed, younger dragon managed to look him " Nevin.... I am.. sorry.... " Irangi said weakly, it was almost whisper.

Painter then had enough, roaring loudly he breathed out surge of fire onto big Hound´s face, making it whimper like naughty mutt, it ran away, flames dancing away as it did so. Nevin then attacked those who harmed his mate, settling himself over Irangi, breathing out fire to fend them off, Raden tried to attack him, Nevin bit his face, tossing him onto some soldiers, leader saw Nevin´s pupils being thin, but he was in control it seemed. Raden bellowed, sign to retreat. They all ran back into forest, vanishing in there. Nevin breathed heavily, collapsing next to Irangi " I apologize Irangi... I couldn´t... " he coughed then blood, groaning, Irangi moved closer to nuzzle him weakly " It´s fine... we.. are alive... ugh... " he winced due wound on his side. Nevin started to get determination due Irangi´s pained sound, if he didn´t do something he would die for sure. But, he couldn´t move, both were finished for sure. Painter closed his eyes with heavy, saddened sigh, everything turned blank.

Unknown amount time passed, faint voice spoke " Wake up... " Nevin groaned, opening his eyes, seeing himself bandaged and in what seemed to be Artisan castle " Nevin. " voice said, painter sat up " A-Astor? Where are we? " he asked, aching terribly still. Elder looked young painter with small smile " In Artisan castle. " he answered simply, Nevin looked his bandaged arm " Something happened.. " he muttered, he couldn´t remember so well " Can´t remember? " Astor asked, sitting down " You two were found hurt. In future, it do be best if you would be more careful. " he said, Nevin frowned until he spoke " Where is he? " he asked, looking around, not seeing his mate anywhere. Painter started to tear up, fearing the worst " Irangi... no... " he said, sounding broken and upset, Astor lowered his head.

Later, Nestor stomped his foot down angrily " Nevin, I´m telling you-! " he snarled, painter had got off bed, searching his mate " I demand to know where Colorwing is. " Nevin hissed, even in pain he wouldn´t lay down. Artisan leader was standing front of door, leading to other room it seemed " You´re suppose to be on bedrest.. " Nestor said, making him start lose patience " Where is he? " he asked again, now leader started to lose his " You suffered from bloodlost! " Nestor hissed, trying his best to stay calm " I must know! " Nevin snarled, gritting his fangs " Rest is more important for your- " painter cut him off " Answer to me! " he snarled, sounding more angrier " I can´t-! " this time Nevin lost it, fire coming out of his maw " WHERE IS IRANGI?! " he roared, pupils going thin, Nestor spreaded his wings " NEVIN! " he roared for return, soon Lindar came out of room, making leader almost have heart-attack, like trying to contain angry painter wasn´t scary already " Enough. " Lindar said calmly " Nevin, come with me. " he said, Nevin nodded following Lindar in room, seeing Irangi laying on bed, heavily bandaged, breathing weakly " We found you two, bleeding and beated, I presume by apes and Death Hounds. Colorwing just isn´t... responding. " clockmaker said, sounding undoubtful, like, he wasn´t believing that Irangi would heal and live.

Soon clockmaker left the room, letting Nevin be with his mate. Painter walked to Irangi, about tearing up, he knelt down, nuzzling him gently " Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour... " he sobbed, tears touching his raincloud gray scales, apologizing over and over again. Damn, they planted to hang out entire day, it had been so beautiful until those awful rogues came and hurt them, hurting his mate. Nevin closed his eyes in shame, he had failed his duty as mate, to protect Irangi and himself. He wasn´t worthy to be mate of such an gorgeous and creative dragon, he remembered how Irangi returned in Artisan world one day, confessing his love toward painter. Nevin didn´t turn him down, he had felt same after he left Artisan world to start working in Dragon city, but, love toward painter had called him back. 

Nevin tried to calm down, choking his crying, never he had felt like this, feeling like failure. Remembering their first time together, how intimate and passionate it had been. Remembering Irangi´s moans and begging so clearly. Artisan was afraid that he would lose all that now, yet, there was hope.

Nevin gasped, feeling something or someone touch his arm. He looked up, it was Irangi´s, he was awake " H-Hi... Nevin... " he rasped, eyes barely open " Irangi... you are.. alive... " Nevin sobbed, leaning to nuzzle his face " I am sorry.... I was too- " Irangi shushed him " Wasn´t your fault... I failed too. " he said, Nevin stared him " What you mean? Irangi, it´s my duty to protect you, I- " Irangi cut him off once again " It´s our duty, not just yours. Please... don´t blame yourself of what happened. " he said, wincing of pain, his side ached terribly.

Artisan sighed by defeat, he wasn´t going to argue with him. He saw Irangi´s necklace on table, chain was missing. He had to replace it, again. Irangi nuzzled him firstly until they shared kiss, caring, loving, gentle and warm. Irangi moved himself so Nevin could lay next to him, nuzzling his mate, his Irangi. 

Artist hugged him weakly, not letting go and that was fine by Nevin, returning it. Pain seemed to go away when they were together, they shared strong bond. Irangi kissed Nevin´s neck " Irangi... " Artisan breathed, shivering bit. Dragon looked him, smiling " Yes? " he asked, looking Nevin who seemed to be needy " I need.. your... love. " he muttered, sure, they couldn´t be as passionate and intimate than before because of their state. But Irangi did prove that it felt good when he did kiss his neck.

Irangi smiled and laid his head back down, kissing his neck again, making Artisan exhale each time. He then started to lick it, moving it to jaw " Ooh~ " Nevin groaned, he was sensitive from there. Artist kept licking his jaw, liking how his mate enjoyed of it " Ooh~ Irangi~ " Nevin groaned, starting to kiss Irangi´s neck for return " Hhmm, Nevin~ " Irangi whispered, painter smirked, moving to kiss his jaw " H-Haah~ " younger dragon groaned, Nevin kept doing it " Ooh~ Oh my ancestors~ " Irangi breathed, closing his eyes, enjoying their moment while they still could.

At night they slept, Nevin held Irangi close to him by instinct, still afraid to lose him. One hand rested on artist´s back, other on head. Irangi´s were on on Nevin´s shoulder and chest, he didn´t felt heavy for Nevin, not at all.

At outside of castle, apes were observing building. Knowing that two were still alive, but, entering would be too dangerous so they remained where they were currently.

Morning came, Nevin stirred, groaning. Feeling sore as hell. He then smiled when he saw Irangi sleeping on his chest, looking so calm and peaceful. It made him happy, and even happier when Irangi had said that he wasn´t to blame. He caressed his head gently, Irangi mumbled sleepily, Artisan shushed him " Shh, go back to sleep l'amour. " he murmured gently, rainbow-wind dragon seemed to listen, resuming his slumber. 

At noon Nevin himself found himself sleeping, Lindar had left food on nightstand along drinks. Sheep for Nevin and roasted Armadillo for Irangi, drink being simple water. Irangi woke up when he picked armadillo´s scent, he saw it on nightstand. He licked his maw, drooling. He was hungry. He took it, starting to eat it. Nevin woke up when he heard crunch, seeing artist eat next to him made him direct his look on nightstand, seeing sheep on plate made him hungry aswell, taking it he started to eat it. They drank water together after eating their meals, spending then hours cuddling, kissing and licking each other, wanting to enjoy each other´s company.

Week passed, they were allowed to return to home. Irangi was limping still, making Nevin support him inside as he was in better shape than Irangi was. He helped artist on bed gently, laying next to him. Irangi nuzzled him " You´re handsome. " he said, making Nevin chuckle " So I have heard. " he responsed, smiling " You too, Irangi... I am glad to be with you. " he said, receiving loving kiss from artist. Nevin returned it, wrapping his arms around Irangi, intertwining their tails together, their bond would last until death would do them apart and even that would be difficult. Nothing would take them down easily, nothing, as long they were together. Irangi looked out of window, starting feeling anxious all so sudden which Nevin did notice " Irangi? What´s matter? " he asked, not receiving answer. Artisan then made him look at him " Hey, what´s wrong? " he asked again, Irangi didn´t answer, rather, he hid his face againts Nevin´s shoulder, shaking. Nevin caressed his back gently " Shhh, shh, it´s okay. We are safe. We are alright. Shh.... " he shushed, knowing that those monsters scarred Irangi deeply. There was no way that young dragon would be himself after all this, Nevin would do better but even him was somewhat scared of being assaulted again. Artisan kept looking window, like keeping watch for any potential threats as caressing his mate, trying to ease his fears. Slowly he did calm down, Nevin nuzzled him gently, assuring that they were safe.

At next day Irangi decided to take bath, feeling like filth. He rested in pool, water was warm, very warm, it made him relax. Irangi purred happily, eyes closed. Irangi felt someone hold him behind, it was Nevin. He concluded possibility of falling asleep and hadn´t heard him enter in water. Irangi smiled, turning to nuzzle him " Hi. " he said simply, purring. Artisan smiled, purring aswell, hand traveling down, near his tail. Irangi huffed, groaning when he felt him lick his neck " Nevin.... " he exhaled " Hmm? " Nevin hummed, resuming doing what he was doing " I need you. " Irangi said, feeling somewhat needy. Nevin turned him around, kissing him deeply " I am right here. " he said, sounding so gentle and assuring " You have me, my l'amour. " he purred, but it wasn´t enough for Irangi " I need to feel you inside me. " he said, blushing slightly " I- " Nevin placed claw where his lips would be, if he had any " Shh, I know. " he said, he wouldn´t reject his mate´s demand. Irangi´s lenght came out, Nevin licked his neck and jaw " Ooh~ " artist groaned " Dammit Nevin, don´t tease me. " he said, panting " Please... it´s been too long. I need... I need you. Aah~! " he felt painter starting to enter in him " I heard you~ " Nevin whispered, still licking him, he had missed this.

He bit Irangi´s neck, not hard, but not gently either, Irangi´s eyes flew open in terror, screaming like demoniac and pushing Nevin away strongly, making him fall over, water splashing everywhere. Artist then ran off, Nevin got up, almost tripping over " Irangi?! " he shouted, going after him.

Artist ran to outside, losing his balance and falling over with pained and upset grunt. Nevin catched up with him " Irangi? " he asked, getting over him " Irangi? What´s matter? " he asked, sounding worried. He placed hand on him, Irangi screamed, pushing him away, crying and shaking. Artisan stared him " Irangi? Hey, what´s wrong with you? " he asked, approaching him again. Artist was going to push him away again but this time Nevin settled himself over Irangi, keeping him still, hugging him. Irangi was screaming and crying still, Nevin nuzzled him gently " Shhh, shhh, it´s okay, no one isn´t hurting you. You´re safe my l'amour. " he murmured, his words almost drowning in his mate´s terrified screaming. He did knew why he was acting like this, trauma does it to people. Irangi trembled under Nevin, whimpering, Artisan kept nuzzling him, assuring him that he was okay.

In time artist calmed down, Nevin took him inside, setting fire on in fireplace, settling still shaking and sobbing rainbow-wind dragon on big fluffy carpet, keeping him close still. Irangi started to see Nevin as his mate, not an threat, making him cling on him like has going to leave him. Nevin caressed his back " Shhh, I am not going anywhere, I promise... " he murmured, his heart felt like breaking apart when hearing his mate so scared and upset, feeling him trembling. Irangi looked up to him, tears still in his eyes " Nevin... I am sorry.. I didn´t meant to ruin th- " Artisan kissed him gently " It´s okay, nothing isn´t ruined. " he said, other hand caressed his mate´s cheek, even his touch made Irangi feel eased.

Later Irangi explained himself to Nevin, even if Artisan said that he didn´t need to but he did still. He said that Nevin´s bite made him remember Death Hounds biting him. Nevin did understood him fully, assuring that it was okay to be afraid.

Now they were laying front of fireplace, Irangi was sleeping while Nevin stayed up, promising to keep watch. He had settled his wing over Irangi to keep him covered. Artisan looked around occassionally, listening his surroundings, nostrils picking up any scents that could mean danger to them.

Later they tried to bath again, without Irangi freaking out. Nevin used dragonfruit scale shampoo to clean his beautiful feathers, wings, tail, long moustache and cheekfrills. Carefully not to plug his feathers, Irangi did same, cleaning Nevin´s back and wings. Artist purred by his mate touch, relaxing by leaning againts him. Nevin smiled, starting to clean his colorful chestplating with other hand, second one back of his neck " How are you holding on? " Nevin asked, wanting to make sure that Irangi was feeling safe and alright, artist closed his eyes " Good, when I am with you I feel good. " he purred, letting Artisan take care of with those gentle and steady caring hands. Nevin smiled, happy to hear that Irangi felt good when with him.

After bath they dried up, enjoying of some food before heading to bed. Nevin let Irangi rest his head on his shoulder, artist´s han held Artisan´s hand weakly. Claws clasped together, assuring that Nevin wasn´t going to let go of him. Young artist fell asleep, still holding on, Nevin did the same, there wasn´t change in hell he was going to someone harm them, harm his mate, tails were intertwined, like their bond and love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator from french to english.  
> Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour...=I am so sorry, my love...


End file.
